


A Little Motivation

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Obito can't focus to study for his midterms; his boyfriend and girlfriend help motivate him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	A Little Motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/gifts).



Catatonic… Canionic… Catatonionic?

All the words are blurring together in his eyes, an incomprehensible mass of letters all jumbled up.

Uchiha Obito throws the flash cards into the air.

“I can’t fucking stare at these a single second longer. My brain’s melted. _I give up_!”

He shouts his frustration and falls back on the floor, wreathed in study materials strewn on the carpet. Despite midterms being less than three days away, somehow, Obito can’t find it in himself to study at all. His grades are good, but not good enough to sail by without studying, and he’s seriously considering just taking the lower overall grade because he cannot make his brain work.

This is how Kakashi and Rin find their boyfriend: sprawled on the floor, surrounded by flash cards, giving the ceiling a surly look.

His partners exchange glances knowingly.

“How did the study cards offend you?” Kakashi asks.

“They didn’t. I _hate_ them,” Obito announces, “I just can’t look at them anymore. I give up.”

“You lasted so much longer than I expected.”

“Oi,” Obito mutters, rebellious.

“Relax. You know he doesn’t mean it,” Rin placates with a coy look. “Tell you what. Let us motivate you, a bit.”

Obito shakes his head.

“There’s nothing in the world that will make studying any better. It’s useless.”

“It isn’t useless. We just have to find the proper motivation.”

“Well good fucking luck,” Obito snorts, moody. “I hate this subject. I can’t imagine anything will ever make me want to study.”

There’s no warning before a familiar weight settles over him: Rin’s bare thighs slide down slowly over his own. The dark-haired man blinks, surprised but easily supporting her weight. She’s wearing a camisole, just thin fabric held against her curves with two thin straps, and, to Obito’s delight, _she isn’t wearing a bra._ He can tell by the sway of her breasts as she lowers herself down over his legs.

The heat of her lands directly on the meat of his thigh and he jumps.

Her grin is infectious then.

“This is an _excellent_ distraction.”

His fingertips wander up those lovely legs, skirting the skin to tease the edges of her shorts. His thumbs slide easily up under the fabric and find the suggestion of lace, and Obito feels a grin grab his mouth.

Then he feels his mouth grabbed: Kakashi’s hands on his face, and then his lips covering up his smirk.

“Asshole,” he mutters into Kakashi’s mouth. “Ah. Your piercing.”

Kakashi hums, thoughtful, and Obito makes a noise of his own as a smooth tongue sweeps against his lips, delving into his mouth to distract his brain from any other thought. The kiss goes on as long as Kakashi wants it to, which is enough time for Obito to go breathless and hard. That, and Rin is grinding, subtly, right up against his thigh, letting his hands grip her flesh.

The sound of her sigh and the press of the piercing against his lip makes Obito groan.

Gods, he loves them both.

His boyfriend comes up for air with a cocky look, knows just how much Obito likes his kiss, and Rin’s touch. He glances down unsubtly to Obito’s lap and tongues the piercing reflexively.

Obito watches Kakashi’s tongue raptly. He wants it back in his mouth, and Rin’s shorts off, so he can investigate the lacy edge of fabric his fingertips keep finding. Kakashi catches his attention with a low murmur.

“You want a taste?”

Obito shudders.

He’ll take more than a taste of Kakashi, and Rin, _any day._

“Yes. Let me…”

“After.”

Dark eyes snap back open.

Rin’s hands have caught up his own. She won’t let his fingertips ride the rest of the way up under her shorts to her panties like usual. Kakashi has leaned back too far to kiss. The smirk he offers just drags Obito’s eyes to the metal ring rubbing his lower lip, and he groans in his throat to realize it.

They aren’t going to sex him up. Yet. He has to study first.

“You mean to torture me.”

“Motivate,” Rin corrects happily. “But, yes. That too.”

“Better study hard,” Kakashi drawls, helping Rin up off Obito’s lap like a gentleman though he’s nothing but a dirty scoundrel. “Else I’ll get to see the new lace without you.”

“ _New_ ,” Obito repeats, unbelieving. “Rin, is it—“

“Maybe,” his girlfriend alludes, suggestive, eyes keen on how Obito’s throat goes tight.

“Oh. I. Guess I can try to study a little harder.”

Kakashi’s eyebrow waggles, Obito ignores it. Rin’s laughter follows them out of the room and Obito stares at his study cards before glancing down to the problem in his lap.

“Fuck.”

* * *

The two of them take a little time for themselves. Of course Obito will make good on his promise, but there’s no problem warming up before he gets there. Besides, if there’s one thing they know, they know their boyfriend: Obito will go _crazy_ to find them already aroused.

“Keep your pants on,” Kakashi suggests, though he’d rather the opposite. “He’ll love peeling them off.”

“You know him so well,” Rin sings, getting between Kakashi’s legs. “So sweet for him.”

The silver-haired man has long since given up trying to hide that from Rin. Instead he lets her take what she wants: what she wants is to pull his pants open and get out his half-hard erection. Those deep brown eyes smile up at him as she handles his cock roughly.

Kakashi feels his tongue play with his piercing absently, eyes glued to the way Rin’s hand brings him to life. She knows he prefers this, a little harsh, a little forceful, and he goes when she shoves him back onto the bed. There’s nothing between them they haven’t already discussed, but as always, she pauses to get permission before parting her lips over where his cock has gone rock hard.

“Can I…”

“You always can,” Kakashi interrupts, a familiar dialogue. “Please suck me.”

Rin’s laughter is bubbly, though her pretty lips split in a deviant smirk. She opens and Kakashi is helpless to watch her take him in.

The pleasure in oral is in making Kakashi give up all manner of beautiful noises. Rin loves it best when he can’t stop himself, when he sounds frantic, desperate for her hands on him, or Obito’s. She tenders her touch, stroking Kakashi’s cock with a tentative tongue, lapping gently over the head until Kakashi groans her name. Then she takes her time taking him in, bit by bit, and laughing in her chest as she swallows around him. Listening to him cuss always brings a thrill.

Kakashi for his part tries not to hold back. He’s spent far too long trying to be cool around his boyfriend and girlfriend, has wasted most of his school years mooning over them when he could have had them both. But he doesn’t want to worry over the past when in the present, Rin is about to make him cum.

She loves this side of Kakashi, that isn’t holding back. The reward for his vulnerability is this: she doesn’t stop when he warns her he’s close. Instead she redoubles her efforts, choking back any discomfort to take him deeper, sucking harder, hollowing her cheeks and cushioning her teeth with tongue. Kakashi’s sharp shout of pleasure strokes the fire inside her. Rin burns to feel him twitching for her touch.

“Going to… Rin, ah! _Rin_ , I’m… just like that… just like… ah! Ah! Fuck, _nnn_ —“

His thighs hike up against her and Rin hangs on, sucking sweetly, deeply, to hear Kakashi lose himself.

She swallows until he’s all spent.

“You don’t have to…”

She swats his thigh smartly with a free hand, and her boyfriend swallows up his words. Rin comes up slowly, mindful of Kakashi’s sensitivity, and plucks up a glass of water from beside their bed. Three deep pulls later, the taste is all but gone from her throat, and she gives Kakashi the cup.

“Kakashi. I don’t mind it.”

“I know you don’t like the taste,” he murmurs against the glass.

“I like making you come,” she argues, “and it’s good for me if I make you lose control. You know what to do if you’d rather come on my face, or my breasts.”

It still makes color come to his face to hear her say it so boldly.

“Rin…”

Those chocolate-brown eyes sparkle with mirth as he comes for her, cupping the curve of her face tenderly. She smiles against his kiss, lips moving gently against his.

It brings renewed heat flooding through Kakashi’s body, the butterfly-flutter of his stomach even though they’ve kissed a thousand times.

Every time is different. He can’t get enough.

He wants to make her lose it, too.

Kakashi’s hands slip down her skin, slide over her neck and agains the swell of her chest, cupping her breasts to feel her gasp into the kiss. She presses up against him like the surging tide. Her body feels so good pressed to his and Kakashi is missing the feeling of Obito behind him, teasing, touching, rough and affectionate at once, and it’s this momentary distraction when Rin pulls back.

“We should check that he isn’t slacking off.”

“Think he’ll be jerking off?” Kakashi quips automatically.

Rin snorts her laugh.

“Probably. Come on. Let’s go see how he’s doing.”

* * *

It’s _gibberish_. It might as well be in a different language, for all Obito can focus on it. How is he supposed to study with the promise of sex hovering just out of reach? His eyes are fixed on the words in front of him but he can’t read it. All he can think about is the heat pressed up against his leg, Rin’s sweet legs wrapped over his thighs and the coaxing cocky attitude Kakashi carries so effortlessly. He’s a stunning beautiful asshole and he knows it, _weaponizes_ it, uses it to make Obito lose his brain.

He’ll fail because his partner are too goddamned sexy.

“I’m so torched.”

“Sounds like you could use a break,” snickers a voice from the door.

Obito whips around to drool: Rin’s shirt is rucked up, a strap of her thin camisole hangs over a bare shoulder, and Kakashi’s pants are hastily done up in front.

The rosy red in his girlfriend’s lips tell him _exactly_ what happened while they were away.

“Are you gonna just stare, or are you going to tell us what you’ve learned so far?”

Kakashi has a hand on his hip and Obito wants to pin it up behind his stupid head to kiss him quiet. Wants to shove him down and shut him up with the mouth he knows can drive Rin wild. His blood is rushing hot beneath his skin. He’s distantly aware that Rin is laughing at his expense but he can’t care. He’s hot and his partners obviously just had a taste without him.

“You really wanna flunk out that bad?” Kakashi sneers, annoyed at the lack of response.

“Or are we just poor motivation?” Rin wonders, idly tugging at her shirt. Her lips are pouty but her breasts are perky.

Obito wants to bury his face in those awesome pillowy boobs.

“How could you say that,” he chokes. “Isn’t it obvious? You’re both too much.”

He’s _painfully_ hard.

The brunette hums as Obito all but drools over them. “Well… what did you get done while we were away? Obito.”

Triumphantly, Obito gestures to a stack of flash cards. It’s actually a decent little pile. Kakashi even makes a mildly impressed noise, which is as close to a compliment on Obito’s study habits as he’ll ever get: Obito grins broadly for the small sound.

“I guess that’s worth something.”

Obito squawks.

“It’s almost a hundred flash cards!”

“I said it’s worth _something_ ,” Kakashi says off-hand, ignoring his boyfriend’s shocked expression as he goes to his knees. “Lie back.”

Rin helps, leaning over to catch Obito’s protests with a smooth kiss. The taste of Kakashi on her mouth makes Obito give up such a sweet sound. He can’t focus, caught up in their joint attentions, and he falls back in surrender.

Rin has always had his eye. Obito can remember the first time their lips touched, the alcohol hot on both their breaths, the feel of her breasts. It’s just as intoxicating then as it is now. He loses his mind a little when she leans into him like this. There’s nothing like it. Her palm finds his face and cradles it close.

Kakashi is always getting on his nerves, competing with him, first for the fun of it, then for Rin’s attention, and later, for the pleasure and privilege to be the first to take her panties off. Nowadays they work together to make her go wild for them, but right now Kakashi is totally focused on making him go crazy: he’s got Obito’s pants open and is sliding his cock out from his boxers.

It’s impossible to focus. Before he hated the subject. By now, with Rin’s lips stealing his breath and Kakashi’s hands stroking him, he can’t even remember what he studied for an hour. All he knows is if they keep this up he won’t last long at all.

“Got any lube?”

Obito feels his chest vibrate as he growls. Rin leans into him at the noise, interested, pressing back to meet his kiss as he presses right back. Kakashi’s fingers on him still and he assumes correctly, when the grip returns it’s slick, and everything’s fucking wonderful then. He can hardly hold back his groan as Kakashi’s hand slides down his dick, sinfully slick with the lube coating his palm, grip hot and tight, fisting him tauntingly as Rin kisses him.

He gives up to the touches, body responding readily for his boyfriend, his girlfriend, his people. _Them_.

Rin gasps as he nips her lower lip. Kakashi mutters under his breath to see Obito’s hands creep over the curves of her hips and grip her ass, squeezing it. The two of them make a lovely picture together. Obito is handsome and tall and panting as Kakashi strokes him again and again. Rin is leaned up beside him sighs into the kiss, cheeks pink from making out with their boyfriend. She looks beautiful with Obito’s hands rubbing her.

Kakashi feels his own cock throb, answering the heat in his hand as he brings Obito off.

There’s a strangled sound and a laugh.

“You came.”

“It’s all over your pants,” Kakashi observes, wiping off his hand even as Obito finishes with a shudder. He sounds disgruntled but Obito knows he’s pleased with himself and the mess they’ve made. Their girlfriend is charmed with Obito’s release and relief; she peppers Obito and Kakashi both with little kisses, feather-light and quick, before getting up to her feet. Obito watches her go with a look of confusion.

“But you didn’t come. Get back here!”

“After,” Rin says in a sing-song voice. “One more stack.”

Obito stares.

Kakashi gestures to the unfinished pile of flash cards on Obito’s other side.

“ _Seriously_?!”

“Do you wanna get laid today?” Kakashi flat out asks.

“Obviously,” Obito replies, flabbergasted, “Of course—are you seriously going to hold out on me?”

“If you finish, then you get to finish. Otherwise it’s no dice.”

Rin’s sweet smile isn’t enough to keep Obito from flailing with his disbelief.

“Come ON!”

Kakashi is up on his feet before Obito can lunge for him, arm linked with Rin in solidarity.

“Study. This is important.”

“I know that,” the other man snaps, “Just wait. I’m gonna _burn_ through these and then I’m gonna fuck both of you thought the mattress!”

There’s a fire in Obito’s eyes that cement his promise; he’s good for his word. Both Rin and Kakashi exchange interested looks before sliding up beside Obito together. The Uchiha looks taken aback at the sudden approach, hope flushing in red on his cheeks. Two sets of lips descend on ether side of his face, Rin on his right, Kakashi’s lip ring pressing into his left, and Obito is too stunned to reach out in time to snag them before they pull back.

“Only a couple hundred cards left to go,” Kakashi guesses, glancing to Obito’s study materials.

He goes when Rin drags him away from Obito’s thwarted groan.

* * *

He has to focus! He can’t afford to put this off. It really is important. He knows that, objectively. Obito drinks ice cold water. He clears his brain as best he can and stares down at the words on the cards.

Only, he keeps _wondering_ what’s beneath Rin’s shorts, fingers tingling with the memory of slipping up her thigh to find a hint of lace.

Only, he keeps thinking about returning the favor and ducking down between Kakashi’s legs to make him cuss and grab at his hair.

 _Nnnngh_.

No. It’s not the right time for that.

Study.

He has to focus.

A sip of ice water takes the edge off. He can do this. There’s maybe another hundred cards to go through and now there’s no distractions. No cocky boyfriend to argue with. No cute girlfriend to try and tease. It’s just him, and his cards, and the finish line far ahead.

He’s got this.

Black eyes dip down to the flash card.

“Hey, I know this.” He flips it over: he’s correct. Grinning his success, he flips the second card over.

* * *

They leave Obito to his studies and grab lunch together. Rin has the cruel thought to stay in the house and take a massage, to let Obito hear her moan. Kakashi takes pity on their boyfriend.

“He _actually_ wouldn’t be able to study, then. You’re too loud.”

“You love it,” Rin says simply, and Kakashi doesn’t make himself a liar and deny it. She does sound lovely when his hands are upon her.

“Should we bring him back something? He has been locked up in there since breakfast.”

“You’re too sweet on him,” Kakashi warns.

Rin waggles her eyebrows.

“ _You’re_ the one that’s sweet. I just want to feed him so he’ll have the energy to make good on his promise. Speaking of, you should drink up. Let’s get lemonade!”

The way she smiles is too cute. Kakashi shrugs and lets her lead on to the corner store. They won’t be gone long.

* * *

97, 98, 99…

“One hundred,” Obito announces to the room. “Finally!”

He leaps to his feet for his stomach to growl very loudly. Luckily no one is in the room to hear it but him. He should probably eat before he tries to tackle his lovers in bed.

The kitchen is already occupied when he makes his entrance: there’s half a ham and bacon sandwich with lettuce and cheese, and a lemonade with three straws. His boyfriend is licking mayonnaise off his lip. Obito watches the ring on his lip dip in time with his tongue and feels a thrill. Kakashi has always had a beautiful face. Sharp features, high cheek bones and a pointed chin. The little metal ring around his perfectly pink lower lip is the perfect surface for Obito’s teeth: he leans in to catch it gently before tugging.

“How far did you get?”

Rin’s question waits a moment. Obito is busy licking the inside of Kakashi’s mouth, and his hands are finding just how low they can go.

The answer is to his hips. Kakashi swats him away before Obito can grab his ass.

“Eat,” he insists. “You’re late, as usual.”

“I’m just in time.” He grabs the sandwich since he couldn’t snag Kakashi and goes to with gusto. It’s like the entire day he had forgotten food entirely, now his stomach rumbles as he scarfs down the sandwich. His boyfriend grimaces mildly as Obito wolfs down his food and grabs the drink to drain that in nearly a single sip.

“Someone’s hungry.”

“Hungry for the both of you,” Obito growls, setting the lemonade aside roughly, nearly knocking it over. “Come on—I finished all my studying. I’ve been good! Can I see the lace? Please?”

His partners exchange an amused look.

“He _did_ ask nicely,” Rin points out.

“You really went through two-hundred flash cards? In a single day?”

“I did and you can quiz me on any of them, but, after?”

Kakashi is sorely tempted to call Obito’s bluff. There’s _no way_ he can remember anything right now, not with that tent in his pants.

Rin’s right. He is sweet for Obito, he doesn’t call him out. Instead he goes when Rin does to drag Obito by the arm up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Finally, Obito thinks with relief as they lock the door behind them. He’s been day dreaming of this moment in between flash cards. Ever since he got a feel up under her shorts he’s been curious. Rin doesn’t make him wait very long. With a flourish she steps out of the shorts and does a twirl.

“Well? What do you think?”

Her boyfriends are too busy staring to reply. She takes this with laughter, that’s very good.

Kakashi knows they’re staring but how can he do anything else when Rin is basically naked in front of them from the waist down? There’s not enough fabric to be called underwear at all. Just the suggestion of threads separating her bare skin from the open air, the thinnest lilac material stretched over her plush behind and gliding over her front.

He wonders if there is a matching bra somewhere. She’s certainly not wearing it right now.

Obito doesn’t care that he looks like dumb like this. Rin looks scorching hot in that lingerie! He can’t wait to have a touch, a taste, and looks up for permission.

Rin sees the lust in Obito’s face, knows the look of his aching desire for her, and beams.

“Are you gonna just stand there and stare? I didn’t buy this just to— _eee_!”

Hands descend to feel, suddenly, and she shrieks at the sudden sensation. It isn’t long before the sound becomes laughter, a rolling gale of giggles. It makes her jiggle so she never holds back from her laughter. One of the hands sweeps up a breast to squeeze gently, another creeps up over her shoulder to slide the camisole off. Kakashi grips her hip, fingertips digging in against the lace, while Obito handles her chin so their lips collide when he comes in to kiss her.

Together they fall back against the bed in a heap. It feels amazing now, to be here and mostly naked with them, her boyfriends together. Rin isn’t the nervous wreck she was when they first took off their clothes in the same room, dying over her insecurities and trying to hide her body from them. Now she’s confident in her appeal to both her boys, knows they go crazy for the look of her, want to see her naked or dressed up in pretty things, so she doesn’t try to hide.

It’s gratifying that as soon as her shirt is off the boys attack her chest. They knock shoulders and heads to be at her breasts at once. Rin gasps for their touch, and for the delicate metal as Kakashi’s lip ring slides up against her sensitive skin. The heat of their mouthes is always incredible. Her head is spinning and they’ve barely begun.

“Obito, you studied up. What do you want?”

It takes a moment again for his reply. He’s busy sucking her sweetly, taking her nipple between his lips to tease it with kisses and little licks. “Promised to give you a good time. How do you want it?”

“I want to go for a ride.”

Obito’s grin is nearly blinding.

“Hop up, then, cowgirl.”

She shoves him playfully as they reposition. Kakashi is working off his pants and Obito is busy worshiping her thighs as she settles above him. He’s somehow shed his own pants and is shimmying out of his boxers. His erection is already flush with blood, thick and ready for her. The sight of it makes her lick her lips as Kakashi hands over a condom.

“Thanks for lunch.”

“It’s nothing,” Rin says as Kakashi rolls the plastic over Obito’s dick with a practiced motion.

“You ready?”

Rin butts heads with her boyfriend reassuringly.

“For you? I am.”

She leans in to kiss his smiling face as she slides the panties over to accommodate his cock.

It sinks up, or she sinks down. However it happens Obito’s nice dick ends up inside her and she can’t stop a happy noise.

“I love that,” she gives up freely, shivering as she takes her boyfriend easily. “You fit really nicely, inside.”

“Mmm… Feels _so good_ ,” Obito mumbles, lips pressed against the column of her neck.

Beside them Kakashi gives up a quiet sound of his own. He’s watching them intently, face hot as they fuck. Obito finishes bottoming out inside Rin and looks over to where Kakashi is touching himself.

“Do you have the lube?”

“I do,” he mutters, reaching for it.

Obito doesn’t have to, but he says it just to watch Kakashi hear it: “Can you stretch yourself? I really like to watch you do it.”

Rin feels a thrill to see Kakashi taking Obito’s instructions. He’s never docile, not when it comes to Obito, but every once in a while he gives this control, trusting their boyfriend with his pleasure, and it never fails to turn Rin on _incredibly_.

She can’t bottle her whine as she watches Kakashi touch himself. Obito’s cock inside her throbs to see. They both stare, frozen for a moment as Kakashi steals the show. He’s such a tempting sight. His long legs spread apart and both hands slide down his thighs. Despite being quick in all other aspects, he goes tantalizingly slow now, because he knows just how much Obito and Rin like to watch him touch himself.

“Fuck, you look _so good_ ,” Obito croaks, gripping Rin’s hips in both hands. “Rin? Is it, ah. Fuck. Is it enough? Can I move?”

“Oh. Let me,” Rin says, hips tilting forward as she rises up, up, up but not off of Obito’s cock.

Obito shakes to hold still as she goes, slick and wet, dripping everywhere. She’s so turned on right now. It’s crazy to feel the heat of her, pulsing all around, pulling him in even as she lifts up and away. His cock aches to thrust up but Rin sets the pace, moving in time with Kakashi’s slow exploration. Her gaze is pinned on his hands as he touches himself to the sight of them, of Rin rocking down steadily on Obito’s erection, of Obito’s hips stuttering up as he loses control just a bit, whispering apologies.

“Sorry, fuck. You’re so tight. Rin.”

“Let me,” Rin says again, insistent. Obito tries his best to hold still, to hang on as she fucks him slowly, just _taking_ what she wants, which is his cock but _devastatingly_ slow, bit by bit.

He would be a fool to complain about her just doing what she pleases with him, using him for her pleasure. Instead he tires hard to give her this time to enjoy complete control of the pace.

Kakashi’s gaze is almost as hot as Obito’s cock inside of her. The way he watches, like he can’t afford to blink, sets Rin’s nerves ablaze. She loves them both and what they have together, all three of them, knows there’s still a tiny spark of jealously any time she takes one with out the other.

To soothe that ache she watches Kakashi back just as fiercely, lets him see how much him watching turns her on. There’s no hiding the flush on her cheeks as she sinks down over Obito’s cock, to the hilt, coming down with force for the first time and drawing a wail of pleasure from Obito as she goes.

“Oh fuck!”

Kakashi’s body jerks. His fingers, slick with lube, are teasing up inside his body, slowly, with care but getting more reckless as he watches Rin take her pleasure. She looks _amazing_ like this, muscles flexing as she brings herself down in her own time, savoring the slide as she takes Obito in all the way.

His own cock jumps at the familiar sight. They look _lascivious_ together.

Obito is helpless for a few minutes. He wants to be good, for Rin, for Kakashi, who’s watching as Rin fucks him with that hungry gaze. Her body is beautiful as she moves the way she wants to, taking him in slowly again and again, over and over, until his brain is melted, all his muscles turned to jelly.

He’s so undone.

“Rin,” he whimpers. “Rin, _please_?”

His girlfriend laughs, breathy and high in her throat, before gliding down and settling against his hips with her entire weight.

“I’m close, too. Now you can move.”

He doesn’t need more than her permission. Obito goes with a cry, shoving them forward as he springs up. Kakashi grunts to take the sudden weight of Rin flush against him, breasts pressing to his chest, her stomach sliding up against his erection. There isn’t any time to shift before Obito starts fucking Rin on top of him.

It’s so easy to chase her pleasure when she’s close. Kakashi’s fingers come up to her face to turn her cheek. Rin’s gasp gets caught on his lip ring when they kiss. Her whole body shakes with the force of each thrust as Obito fucks her from behind, hips smacking her ass repeatedly.

Rin’s stomach gliding against his cock feels too good. So does the weight of her chest against his, the tilt of her hips, how her teeth find his lip, her tongue against his, swift and slick. Kakashi is wrapping her up as she clings to him, panting, twisting as Obito fucks her against his body.

“God, I love it when you do that,” Obito pants, voice raspy in his throat. His hands on her hips are a vice, holding her in the perfect position. The angle is flawless. Every time he fucks in, he hits that sweet spot, and the drag back out against her hot walls makes her whole body shudder with electric shocks of pleasure.

Beneath her Kakashi is grinding up helplessly, one hand massaging her breast, the other against the heat of her cheek. It’s amazing to feel him moan into her mouth, know that he’s hot and heady for the feeling of her body pressed against his, sweaty against the sheets.

She’s going to lose her mind.

“Rin,” Kakashi gasps.

“Rin,” Obito pants.

She can’t hold on.

_She’s coming._

Two perfect pairs of hands guide her through it. The feeling is almost overwhelming, Obito above her, Kakashi beneath, each enamored with her orgasm, soft words filling the room as they milk it out as long as she can take it. When the touches turn into too much, she says so, because they’ll keep going otherwise and no one else will ever get a turn.

“I’m spent. Please. Enough, Obito, I said enough!”

“Hands off,” he murmurs in apology, laying one last kiss against her bare shoulder. “You just feel…”

Kakashi makes a noise of agreement, wordless, as he kisses her.

The hands are gentle then as they lower her against the bed. She rolls off Kakashi’s body with a pleased sigh, very satisfied. Her eyes open in time to see her boys watching her reverently, Obito’s face flush and sweaty, Kakashi’s quiet and focused only on her. It’s good to know that she’s wanted. She loves the way they tell her every time, with kisses, with little moments like these, and the way they touch her in tandem.

She’s so lucky.

“I want to watch,” she says as they come away.

Obito laughs. Kakashi cocks that damn eyebrow and his smirk lifts his lip ring into the light.

“Then just lay back and enjoy the show.”

“Minx,” Kakashi accuses playfully. Rin winks at him, licks her kiss-swollen lips with a pink tongue before Obito comes in to steal up all his attention.

There’s a moment of negotiation that interrupts their sexy play: they can’t re-use a condom. Obito discards the one drenched in Rin’s juices as Kakashi unpacks a new one. With a shimmy they finish up the switch quickly to get back to the good parts, touching one another.

Both Kakashi and Obito have danced this dance before. Kakashi on his back is never idle, hands climbing over Obito’s sweaty chest to tease his nipples, breaking the concentration he’s used to be gentle. The other man cusses quietly. “Fucker. Ah! That’s…”

“You love it. Otherwise you wouldn’t let me do it.”

Obito doesn’t deny it, though he does reach down between Kakashi’s thighs to shut him up with a touch.

Rin bites her lip as Kakashi gasps. The way Obito treats him is carefully careless, movements so familiar and beloved that Obito can afford to pull a little sharply, open Kakashi up with a little roughness because he’s already done it. It breaks his cool exterior, smirk falling off his face for surprised delight.

Those pale cheeks burn with heat as Obito works him open quickly, touch him almost forcefully because Obito knows his secrets: he likes it to hurt just a little, likes it when he makes him feel pleasure, even if his comfort takes a second seat. It never fails to drive him wild.

“Fuck, that’s…”

“Hurts?” Obito wonders, mindful as the fingers come out gently. “I can go easier on you.”

“Harder,” Kakashi whispers, terrified of his own desires but honest, finally, “I can take it.”

“I know you can, you bastard. But tell me if it’s too much.”

Rin says the words in her head even as Obito speaks them. They’ve danced this dance before.

“I will.”

 _I trust you,_ Kakashi never says, though he spreads his thighs further apart to let Obito take him apart where he’s most sensitive, and both Obito and Rin hear it in the way he lets his eyes flutter shut.

“ _Kakashi_ ,” Obito says like a prayer as he pushes inside.

Kakashi’s lips fall open. There’s hardly time to gasp once before Obito starts to move.

He takes Kakashi’s leg under his knee in a punishing grip, pressing it higher because he knows Kakashi can take it, knows that’s what he wants even without asking.

The way Kakashi wails for him is the sweetest reward.

The angle is too good. Watching Rin and Obito together turned him on but now Obito is inside him, is fucking him hard and fast, furiously aroused from having Rin and watching Kakashi. Every stroke stabs him so sweetly, too good, stroking the fire inside. He can’t help the cries that escape his throat as Obito plunges in.

Going so slow with Rin was the best kind of torture. Kakashi is an entirely different experience. It’s frantic, burning him up, sparks in his blood, too good to last too long. That’s fine. That’s just how they are this time. Next time he’ll make Kakashi beg him to go this fast. For now he gives in to the mad pace, hips slamming up against pale thighs, cock rocking Kakashi against the sheets as Rin’s eyes watch them move like animals.

She doesn’t even have time to touch herself before Kakashi twists a little frantically beneath Obito’s body, toes curling, breath catching as he comes between them.

Obito groans long and low to feel Kakashi finishing. The tightness, the waves of his pleasure push him over the edge. His cock throbs to be buried so deep in his boyfriend’s body and then he knows nothing as his body lights up.

He’s coming.

Kakashi gives up a quiet sob. He can’t stop it, rushing up past his lips as Obito finishes inside of him. Every time feels too good to be true, having the weight of the other man crushing him against the bed, hips stuttering against his body as Obito spends his pleasure against the deepest part of him with a ruined cry.

Euphoria floats across his conscious. Kakashi limbs have all gone to jelly, he can’t resist it when Obito pulls his thigh one way, has to go with the motion as he’s held open for Obito to look over.

“Looking already? They won’t show up until tomorrow,” Rin points out.

She’s talking about the bruises, the marks on Kakashi’s pale skin that Obito always manages to leave when he’s rough. Obito likes to look for them the moment they finish, as though he can catch sight of them forming.

Kakashi shakes, sensitive, when Obito leans in to kiss the places his hands have gripped too tightly, soft lips covering up his skin where tomorrow there will be lovely purple and blue.

“It wasn’t too much?”

“I’d tell you,” Kakashi mutters, embarrassed at Obito’s care. “Don’t. I’m fine. I can…”

“You can take it,” Obito concludes, confident, though his eyes never leave Kakashi’s leg where his fingers have dug in deep. “I know you can.”

_They’re so in love._

Rin sighs to see it, the quiet care they share, after. At all other times they bicker and fight, tease one another but there’s no mystery how much they treasure each other, how Kakashi murmurs reassurances to Obito, how Obito lays kiss after kiss over Kakashi’s abused skin where tomorrow bruises will blossom. It’s so tender and warm. The afterglow softens all their sharp edges, she thinks, lets them see who they really are.

As Obito slides the condom off Rin slides up along side Kakashi, falling in to the space on his side that’s just for her. They arrange into a pile, all three of them wrapped up in each other, just breathing. Rin watches their chests rise and fall, Kakashi’s arm stretching out to hold Obito when he comes in close, feels their knees knock together as they rearrange on the bed beside one another.

Here, all spent and sweaty, they leave the ebb and flow of time and just exist.

The moment stretches on and fills the room and their hearts with a quiet kind of peace.

* * *

Eventually they come down from the high together. Someone sits up to check their phone, someone rolls over to find a shirt that's been tossed on the sheets, and they roll out of bed. 

“You’re all sticky.”

“We could all use a shower before you get back to those flash cards,” Rin suggests.

Obito nearly agrees, before turning in suspicion.

“Back. Back to studying?”

Rin smirks, lips glistening from where she’s wet them with her tongue.

“I know you have another class to study for, Obito, and I want to have both of you at once.”

Both her boyfriends groan openly at the prospect.

“I have to study more for more sex?”

Kakashi shoves him and that stupid smirk is back on his mouth. “What? Is it too much for you? I guess I can take care of Rin all by myself if you’re not up to it.”

Obito snarls, easy to rouse for a fight, and Rin laughs as they fall back into fighting.

“Shut up, don’t you fucking dare, I’m gonna _tear_ through those fucking flash cards—“

It’s a beautiful life they’ve made together.


End file.
